


Tell Me This Isn't Love

by liberteas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Slow Build, when two dudes are too dumb to realise they're in love with each other, you know rei is involved when there’s kinky sex and vampire roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberteas/pseuds/liberteas
Summary: They’re just friends with benefits, and he was never serious from the beginning, so why won’t this ache in his heart go away?Frivolous as he may be, when Kaoru’s alone, he thinks about the mutually-beneficial arrangement he has with Rei and daydreams of Rei’s hand in his, the wet heat of his mouth on his thigh. What could they call this, really? Love?Kaoru’s been playing this game since middle school, and he knows: the first person to fall in love in any relationship loses the game. But it seems, as payback for all the girls’ hearts he broke, he might have lost for the first time to a certain vampire wannabe……





	Tell Me This Isn't Love

 

 

 

> _We do not know the contours_  
>  _of_ _feeling,_ _only_ _what_ _forms_ _it_ _from_ _outside_.  
>  _Who_ _has_ _not_ _sat,_ _scared_ , _before_ _his_ _heart’s_ _curtain?_  
>  _It_ _drew_ _itself_ _up:_ _the_ _scenery_ _was_ _of_ _Departure_.
> 
> _— Rainer Maria Rilke_

 

She flees the cafe, leaving behind her untouched drink and a reddening handprint on Kaoru’s cheek, and Kaoru just stares absentmindedly at the ring of condensation left on the table after the waitress cleared the cups away.

 

That little circle of cold water was like what remained of their relationship: a faint memory, which would evaporate and fade to nothing in a matter of minutes, not even a mark left on the table. He knew he was a terrible person for leading her on when he had no intention of seriously keeping the relationship going, for stringing her along when his heart had already been branded with the name of the only person he’d ever pined for.

 

He looks out the cafe window, and remembers.

 

Alabaster skin, blood red lips, flowing ebony hair framing a face more beautiful than any fairy-tale Snow White. That is the face he remembers. And he doesn’t just remember the face. Kaoru remembers also the knee shoved roughly in between his thighs, the unrelenting pressure on his aching hardness; their fingers interlaced, the moist heat of the lips on his neck branding the memory of Rei Sakuma into Kaoru’s skin so that he wouldn’t, no — _couldn’t_ , forget about him, even after all these years.

 

But they hadn’t dated or anything, no, Kaoru was hell-bent on keeping it only a friends-with-benefits thing, clinging stubbornly, desperately to his frivolous playboy ways, trying to ignore the feelings in his chest that would prick him like a rose’s thorns if he even so much thought about it.

 

It all started as a drunken mistake.

 

Once, riding the high after a particularly successful UNDEAD live, the four of them went to the nearest club, where Kaoru chatted up at least five girls, Adonis sipped at his drink quietly in the corner, Koga got them even more shots, and Rei just sat and made sultry bedroom eyes at everyone who passed them by.

 

Downing one drink after another, Kaoru found himself on the dance floor, hot sweaty bodies pressed up against him on all sides, the beat of the music pounding hot in his veins, and in his drunken stupor, he was suddenly aware that the person he was grinding against was not the smoking hot brunette from the bar but rather, Rei.

 

He made the mistake of looking up, and their gazes met. He didn’t know what expression he was making, but the want in Rei’s crimson eyes scalded him with their heat. Somehow, in his inebriated state he decided it was a good idea to pull Rei down by the collar and press their lips together. He nibbled on Rei’s bottom lip a little before he let go of Rei’s shirt and released him. They were both panting, and Kaoru couldn’t lie to himself that he hadn’t thought of doing this before.

 

“I’m not a girl, Kaoru-kun,” said Rei very slowly, his eyes never leaving Kaoru’s.

 

“I know that, Sakuma-san,” Kaoru says. He’s not that drunk yet. “I want this. Do you?”

 

After every sweaty live, when they changed back into their regular clothes, his gaze had always lingered a little too long over Rei’s lithe form, admiring how the tight black shirt underneath their band’s fur-lined jacket clung to his sweat-slicked skin. And he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find that a little arousing.

 

For someone who lies to girls so much, Kaoru Hakaze is surprisingly forthright with himself.

 

They left the club, Kaoru sending Adonis and Koga a short text not to worry about them, and stumbled their way back to the love hotel round the corner, with bright neon signs and shady entrances. They slide money through the tiny slit at the receptionist’s window in exchange for a small key handed to them by the disembodied pair of hands behind the frosted partition.

 

No one will ever know — that’s the beauty of Japanese love hotels, so preoccupied with their privacy — not even the receptionist would know that Kaoru Hakaze and Rei Sakuma visited this love hotel together that night.

 

They’d showered first, because Kaoru was a stickler for hygiene, a habit born out of the fact that most girls weren’t very receptive to having a sweaty, odorous dick anywhere near them when he brought them to motels. Their clothes lay discarded in a small pile near the door of the hotel room, forgotten, and as Kaoru drew the bath, Rei took the time to locate the condoms and the lube before joining Kaoru in the steaming tub. Impatiently, their hands wandered around each other’s naked form in the warm water, teasing, before they finally deemed themselves clean enough to make their way to the long-awaited bed.

 

Rei had lain back onto the bed, pulling Kaoru atop him and spreading his legs, hooking them around Kaoru’s back. Holding Kaoru’s hips, Rei pulls him down against him, grinding their groins together. In unison, they groaned at the sensation. Rei’s more eager than Kaoru had expected, wrapping his thighs insistently tight around Kaoru, whimpering with every electric contact between their naked cocks.

 

“It’s alright, Kaoru,” Rei had panted, all composure lost, a red flush painting his pale neck and cheeks. “Just do me like a woman.”

 

But Kaoru is a gentleman who cares about getting his partner off more than himself, and he’d said, “Not yet,” before diving down and attaching his lips to the bud on Rei’s chest, laving at it with his tongue with circular motions, the way the other girls had liked it.

 

Kaoru remembers sliding his hands over Rei’s body, eagerly, finally acting out the desires and fantasies he’d kept under lock and key for all this time, tongues and lips and hands hungrily seeking out the unbroken line of the dark curly hair on Rei’s abdomen leading down to his cock.

 

Kaoru had been a little intimidated, then. He had never seen another man’s cock other than his own, and his experiences had mostly been with members of the fairer sex. But Rei croons and presses Kaoru’s face to his groin, coaxes him with that velvety voice to take his throbbing cock into his mouth. He fucks gently into Kaoru’s mouth with slow thrusts, careful not to hurt him, letting Kaoru set the pace as he bobs up and down.

 

Having a man’s dick in his mouth is a terrifying new experience for Kaoru, but he perseveres. It tastes like the soap they used just now to wash themselves with, a clean soft scent that feels safe to Kaoru. He can’t speak with Rei filling his mouth, but he tries to imitate what girls had done to him before, taking as much of it down his throat as he can, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes as the sudden stimulation triggers his gag reflex. He works his hand at the base of Rei’s cock, pumping rapidly, as his mouth moves in tandem. Rei’s not holding back any of his helplessly pleasured moans, which is impossibly hot to Kaoru, who would never have thought himself possible of getting rock hard at the sound of a guy moaning his name. But he is, pre-cum dribbling down his member, and it almost hurts with how hard he is, watching Rei writhe below him. Rei’s hands are on the back of his head, his fingers threading through the long hair at the base of his neck. It feels good, Rei’s hands on him.

 

He speeds up, working Rei’s cock with increasing pressure until Rei comes with a little cry, spilling hot and bitter on his tongue. When Kaoru’s absolutely sure Rei’s done, he lifts up his head, meeting Rei’s eyes.

 

Rei looks dazed and a little out of it, but his eyes darken in lust again when he catches sight of Kaoru wiping his red and swollen mouth clean with the back of his hand.

 

“Kaoru-kun, if you keep looking at me like that and with that kind of face, I’m gonna get hard again immediately,” Rei groans, drawing Kaoru’s face closer to kiss him.

 

“Aren’t you grossed out by the taste of yourself?” asks Kaoru when their lips part again for a much needed breath of air, his cock still aching and demanding attention.

 

Rei answers by reaching for Kaoru’s cock as well, and Kaoru’s dick gives a startled jump when Rei closes his fist around its length slick with pre-cum. Rei’s hand, a little rougher and larger than his, is different from what his cock is used to, a stimulation on a different level than his own right hand.

 

“Hold on for a bit longer while I prep myself,” says Rei as he reaches for the bottle of lube with his other hand. “I hope you don’t come before you stick it in me, Kaoru-kun.”

 

“Might not work out if you keep touching me like that, Rei,” Kaoru’s so far out of it he’s dropped the honorific without asking permission, but it appears Rei likes it.

 

“Mmhm, then I’ll put this on hold while you watch me finger myself.” Rei removes his hand from Kaoru’s cock, tipping the bottle of lube onto his asshole and on his palms, and he inserts his finger into his trembling hole as Kaoru watches.

 

Kaoru can’t help but think that Rei looks extremely practised at this, as he lets out breathy moans and jerks his hands in and out, scissoring his fingers and adding more. The sight of Rei on his back, legs spread out wide, his wet hole sucking up his own fingers greedily is like aphrodisiac in his veins. He wonders, how many times Rei has done this, how many others have seen this almost pained expression on Rei’s face.

 

“I’m almost ready here,” pants Rei, thighs trembling with the exertion even as his fingers continue. “I’m clean, but do you need a condom? I’m fine either way.”

 

“I’m clean too. Are you really fine with not using one?”  

 

“Yes, yes, just put it inside now,” Rei guides Kaoru’s cock to his entrance and Kaoru thinks, this is impossible, it’s never going to fit, as he sinks inch by inch into the tightest space possible, tighter than any girl he’s ever been with, and it’s an intense sensory overload as the heat and the wetness enveloping his cock makes him forget his own name momentarily.

 

When his cock goes in to the hilt, they both sigh and shudder a little. He stops and stays there, fully buried inside Rei, and moves experimentally.

 

“Does it hurt?” he asks, unable to stop himself from thrusting a little, despite trying to keep himself still. Rei shakes his head.

 

“Don’t worry about it, just fuck me like you would a woman and it’ll be fine,” Rei says. “I can handle it.”

 

Kaoru obliges, moving inside him, setting a steady rhythm, Rei sheathing him perfectly and squeezing him with every thrust.

 

“Tell me where your sweet spot is,” he says next to Rei’s ear, as Rei throws the back of his hand over his eyes and turns his head away, drool dripping out the corner of his open mouth as he lets out little gasps and breathy moans.

 

“Just a little deeper, right there, do me harder, ahh,” pants Rei, moving with Kaoru’s every thrust to adjust the angle ever just so slightly so that Kaoru’s cock hit that spot inside himself, the pleasure at the pit of his belly slowly mounting with Kaoru.

 

“You squeeze around me so hard,” groans Kaoru. “I’m not going to last very long, Rei-” He speeds up, seeking that climax, that release for both of them. He spares a hand to pump Rei’s cock, fully erect again, and comes inside Rei, crying out his name, while Rei locks his legs around him and clenches around Kaoru’s cock so hard in his own orgasm that Kaoru thinks he might actually die.

 

It takes a while to get back down from the high, and Kaoru pulls out his fast softening cock, watching the erotic drip of white liquid out of Rei’s hole.

 

“Was that good?” he asks Rei breathlessly.

 

“Too good,” Rei whispers back.

 

“Wanna do a round two?” laughs Kaoru as he reaches for the lube again.

 

“Gladly,” says Rei, dragging him back down for another hungry kiss.

 

The rest of the night is a blur in Kaoru’s memory, but he remembers when the next morning came, Rei was already gone, his side of the bed empty. Kaoru reached for his phone for the time, and almost considered sending Rei a text, but decided against it. The vampire bastard never checked his phone anyway. He flops back onto the bed, letting his phone fall from his hand, and the only thought that crosses his mind is _damn, that was some of the best sex he had ever had in his life._

 

The next time they met was two weeks later at band practice.

 

Kaoru acted like nothing happened, smiling and joking as always, and Rei, too acted the same. None of them brought up the subject of that night of passion together. The juniors might have noticed a slight tension in the air between them, but neither commented on it. Kaoru itched to confront Rei, but waited till Adonis and Koga had left, pretending to be fixing some equipment in the sound system, loitering in the practice room.

 

Rei sat alone at the piano in the corner; he had a new composition that he was tweaking. He played quietly, while Kaoru leant back and shifted his weight on the ballet barre along the wall of the studio (a travesty, he knew, Sena would have his ass if he knew Kaoru had even dared to sit on it.)

 

The room was silent save for the few broken bars of melody Rei was plonking out on the piano, and Kaoru finally summed up the courage to say to Rei’s turned back,

 

“So, what are we now?”

 

Rei stopped and swivels around on the piano stool to face Kaoru.

 

“What would you like us to be, Kaoru-kun?”

 

_I don’t know. Something more. I want to do it with you again. I think might like you._

 

Kaoru chose the easy answer.

 

“I don’t know,” he says. “But I’d like to do it again. What about you, Sakuma-san?”

 

Rei barely pauses before he speaks.

 

“I’d like to do it again, too.”

 

And thus began their convoluted mess of a faux relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I expect this to finish up in a few chapters, hopefully. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this and have a great day!


End file.
